That's not fair
by Cristina97
Summary: Mi último intento ha fracasado, huiré porque no puedo más. Adondequiera que vaya ¿Me seguirás? Vuelves a rechazarme, pero te digo una cosa; De los dos tu eres la que más pierde, porque yo amaré a otras como te he amado a ti, pero a ti jamás te amarán como te he amado yo.
1. Huiré

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

**THAT'S NOT FAIR**– Cristina97

…

**1. **Huiré

_Mi último intento ha fracasado,_

_huiré porque no puedo más._

_Adondequiera que vaya_

_¿Me seguirás?_

_Vuelves a rechazarme,_

_pero te digo una cosa;_

_De los dos tu eres la que más pierde, _

_porque yo amaré a otras como te he amado a ti,_

_pero a ti jamás te amarán como te he amado yo._

* * *

Había esperado el momento de la derrota de Naraku durante demasiado tiempo, y el no haber podido participar en la lucha final había afectado su orgullo más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

Sin embargo dejó atrás el deseo de vengar a los suyos, pues su objetivo ahora no era otro que el de ir a por la chica. Sí, a por Kagome. Esa joven de ojos castaños y sonrisa radiante. Sonrisa que sin embargo no iba dirigida hacia él, y aunque sabía bien que entre ella y el perro había algo más que una amistad, su orgullo de lobo no le permitía abandonar sin intentarlo otra vez. Una última vez.

Así pues fue a buscarla a la aldea donde sabía que estaba. Le diría todo lo que sentía por ella, como su corazón se volvía loco cuando ella le miraba durante un segundo, como le faltaba el aire al verla sonreír, como no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella. Estaba decidido, le diría que la amaba.

La olió cientos de metros antes de siquiera poder verla, y reconoció al instante aquel aroma que tanto le afectaba. Aumentó todavía más su velocidad si eso era posible. Aunque hubiese perdido sus fragmentos en la batalla contra Naraku, seguía siendo el demonio lobo más rápido que existía. De eso estaba seguro.

Y por fin la vio, su melena al viento, cuidando de ese pequeño kitsune. Se imaginó a Kagome con él, rodeados de sus cachorros y la idea le gustó. Dejó de correr para poder observarla durante más tiempo antes de que ella se diese cuenta de que alguien la miraba. El sol acariciaba su piel y hacía que se viese todavía más hermosa. Se reía junto con el zorro, que le estaba enseñando alguna especie de pergaminos con retratos de colores. Por lo visto los había hecho él.

Se armó de valor y con paso firme se acercó a ella. Kagome lo vio y le saludó alegremente con la mano, invitándolo a acercarse. Antes de llegar a su lado, el odioso chucho de pelo plateado y orejas en la cabeza se plantó delante de ella, intentándola proteger. Proteger de él, que tontería. Jamás le haría daño a Kagome, no se perdonaría algo así. Se escucha a si mismo gruñendo. Ese estúpido le pone nervioso.

—Apártate chucho, necesito hablar con Kagome—Le dice con tono peligroso, advirtiéndole de la urgencia que siente, y de la poca paciencia que tiene en esos momentos.

—¡Ja! Lobo sarnoso por si no te has dado cuenta, sobras—Contesta el perro odioso. Decide ignorarlo y dirigirse directamente a Kagome. Sujeta las manos de la joven entre las propias y le mira directamente a los ojos.

—Te espero en una hora junto al lago, es importante— Y antes de que la chica pueda siquiera contestar, se va corriendo.

…

El tiempo pasa y él comienza a desesperarse, quedan diez minutos para la hora fijada y no huele a Kagome por los alrededores. Se inquieta, y en lo único que puede pensar es en que la haya podido perder para siempre, que le diga que no una vez más. Se dice a si mismo que eso no pasará, hoy será diferente porque él ha decidido declararle su amor de forma definitiva y después de escucharle, Kagome no se podrá negar. Esta seguro de eso.

Pero pasa el tiempo y ella no aparece, se inquieta aún más y decide ir a mirar por los alrededores, por si acaso se ha perdido. Sí, seguramente Kagome se ha perdido, al fin y al cabo es humana y no se orienta tan bien por el bosque como lo hace un demonio.

Rastrea toda la zona de alrededor de lago. Dos veces, solo para asegurarse. No hay ni rastro de la chica. Se ha cansado de esperar, decide que lo mejor es ir el mismo a buscarla. Y nada podría haberle preparado para soportar lo que se encontró.

La olió antes de verla, su aroma mezclado con el de ese semi-demonio, los dos como uno. Nunca ha desconfiado de su olfato, pero su corazón se niega a creerlo. Debe verlo con sus propios ojos para poderlo creer. Y lo hace.

Los ve a los dos estirados en el suave pasto, debajo de un árbol. Kagome con la ropa de ese infeliz, pero lo peor es la marca que descansa sobre su cuello. Esa marca que demuestra que definitivamente la ha perdido. Ella se ha entregado a ese hanyou, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ve como Kagome le mira sintiendo lástima por él. Como si fuese un vulgar lobo abandonado, y de hecho lo es.

—Kouga— Le dice Kagome con su suave voz—Yo… Ya sabes que yo no puedo estar contigo— Continua la chica sin ser consciente del daño que le esta causando. Ni tan siquiera el perro abre la boca. Simplemente le mira con aire de superioridad, y le dice con esa mirada que él se ha ganado el corazón de Kagome.

No pude soportar seguir viendo tal escena, corre como nunca ha corrido en toda su vida. Huyendo, _como un cobarde_, piensa. No puede más, él la ama, la ha amado siempre, desde el primer día que la secuestró y se la llevo junto a él. Pero ella no ha ido ni ha escuchar lo que tenía que decirle antes de entregarse a otro. No puede soportarlo, debe irse, debe huir, porque no cree que jamás vaya a poder superar esto.

Kagome le ha roto el corazón en mil pedazos, como hizo con la esfera, pero en este caso es diferente. Nadie podrá volver a unir los fragmentos de su maltratado corazón. O eso piensa Kouga.

* * *

**Hola! Mi primer fic de Inuyasha, todavía no me lo creo. Esta es una idea que siempre ha rondado por mi mente, creo que Kouga quedó un poco olvidado en el final de la serie y he decidido darle mi propio final. Ojala os haya gustado. **

**Me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión para saber si debo continuar la historia. A mi me gustaría mucho la verdad. Supongo que algunas ya os habréis imaginado quien va a sanar el pobre corazón de Kouga. Decidme vuestras suposiciones en un comentario. La verdad es que me haría muy feliz! **

**PD: El "poema" del principio esta escrito por mi y en la ultima frase me he inspirado en una cita de Ernesto Cardenal.**

**Espero recibir algún comentario que me anime a seguir, aunque reciba solo uno, continuaré con el fic. Muchas gracias por leer. Chaooo! :)**

**Cristina97**


	2. Mataré

**THAT'S NOT FAIR**– Cristina97

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

…

**2. **Mataré

_Mi último intento ha fracasado,_

_huiré porque no puedo más._

_Adondequiera que vaya_

_¿Me seguirás?_

_Vuelves a rechazarme,_

_pero te digo una cosa;_

_De los dos tu eres la que más pierde, _

_porque yo amaré a otras como te he amado a ti,_

_pero a ti jamás te amarán como te he amado yo._

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez que la vio con ese desgraciado, dos días en los que solo había podido pensar en lo sucedido. Estaba lleno de ira y no lograba entender por qué Kagome no había ido al lago.

Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más sentía como la rabia le inundaba. Pensó en ir y pedirle explicaciones, preguntarle _¿Por qué?_ Pero se había prometido que aquella era la última vez que iba a intentarlo, y por mucho que le costase, y que le doliese, debía aceptar que la había perdido.

Sentía las manos temblar, producto de la ira y la tensión vivida en las últimas horas, necesitaba pelear. Pensó en ir a una aldea de humanos, y divertirse un rato, pero inmediatamente se corrigió. A Kagome le disgustaba que se alimentase de humanos, y desde que decidió hacerla su mujer, había dejado de hacerlo. Por ella.

Pero ¿que más daba ahora? Ya no tenía que esconder lo que realmente era; un demonio de los pies a la cabeza. Él era un demonio lobo, y eso quería decir que su naturaleza le llamaba a matar. ¿No? Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Siguió vagando por el bosque, en busca de un enemigo con el que desahogar todos sus sentimientos acumulados. Tantos rechazos, desprecios y humillaciones eran demasiado para lo que él y su orgullo de lobo podían soportar.

No necesitó buscar mucho, pues sin hacer nada, delante suyo apareció un demonio volador. Al principio no reconoció de que demonio se trataba, pero inmediatamente después lo supo. Y como no hacerlo, muchos de sus compañeros habían perdido la vida luchando contra estas. Él también estuvo a punto de morir.

Pero lo que no llega a comprender es como han vuelto a aparecer, no puede creerlo. Mira a ambos lados inquieto, intentando saber si hay más demonios a su alrededor, pero no siente a ningún otro. Se gira, encarando a su enemigo; Dos alas, una boca enorme, y una cabeza de aspecto humano sobre lo que parece ser un cuerpo de pájaro.

Siente la tentación de frotarse los ojos, solo para asegurarse de que lo hay delante suyo es real, y no una mala pasada de su imaginación. Las aves del paraíso han vuelto.

Recuerda la última vez que se enfrentó a estas. Kagome estaba con él, de hecho, él la había secuestrado con el objetivo de que le dijese cual de aquellos pájaros tenía el fragmento. Sus compañeros se enfrentaron a a las demás aves mientras él iba a por el líder.

Y debe aceptar que tuvieron suerte, el monje acabó con todas las aves simplemente usando su extraño remolino. Y él…. Bueno, le cuesta reconocerlo, pero si el perro pulgoso no hubiese llegado, aquel pajarraco habría terminado arrancándole el brazo o algo peor.

—¿Qué demonios?—Suelta Kouga sin terminar de creerse lo que esta viendo. Por un momento siente miedo de esa criatura, esos demonios que tiempo atrás le causaron tanto daño a él y a su familia.

Ahora, sin embargo es diferente, se recuerda Kouga. Se ha hecho mucho más fuerte luchando contra Naraku, además de que no está solo.

Concentra su energía en su mano derecha, y en esta aparece la legendaria arma de la tribu de los hombres lobo, aquella que había estado custodiada por los espíritus guerreros, Goraishi.

Basta con un golpe de su puño para destruir a esa criatura, que cae al suelo inerte, sin vida. Kouga se acerca, y la observa. Sí, sin duda es una de las aves de paraíso.

Olfatea el aire, localizando es lugar de donde viene. Sin pararse a meditar un momento, corre hacía donde le indica su olfato, con la esperanza de que esa ave sea la única.

Continua corriendo durante varios minutos, a través del bosque, hasta que llega a una colina. Sus esperanzas se ven reducidas a cenizas al adentrarse en la montaña, pues en la cima de esta, parece que se encuentra su guarida, al menos allí se concentra su olor. Sube la montaña corriendo, siente la energía correr por sus venas, y una sensación desagradable en su estómago. ¿Es miedo? No lo cree.

Hay una cueva. Observa la entrada, intentando descubrir algo que le ayude a saber que hay. Duda, pero se adentra. Camina varios metros. En la entrada de la cueva no hay nada, pero a medida que va internándose más en la cueva, el olor se hace más fuerte, hasta obligarle a taparse la nariz con una mano. Siempre ha tenido un olfato muy fino y sensible.

Parece que al final del largo camino, la cueva se ensancha. Hay muy poca luz, pero él es un demonio, sus ojos se adaptan con facilidad a la oscuridad. Lo que ve al principio le deja un poco desconcertado, parece que hay miles de piedras enormes dentro de la cueva. Pero, espera. Eso no son piedras, son huevos. Huevos de las aves del paraíso y no hay una docena. Hay cientos, puede que miles. Kouga se asusta, eso no puede estar pasando.

Se plantea acabar con esos huevos de una vez por todas, pero algo se lo impide. No cree que los hayan dejado solos, desprotegidos. Y él solo es uno, contra quien sabe cuantos demonios.

Y por una vez en la vida Kouga hace algo coherente, se aleja de la cueva. Pensando en la manera de acabar con esas aves antes de que nazcan, por el aspecto de los huevos, no falta mucho para que eso ocurra.

Debe darse prisa, no hay tiempo. Ha llegado el momento de reunir a la manada.

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, voy a contestar:**

**Blue azul acero (x2):**** Sí, ahora Kouga sabrá lo que es ser rechazado. Para que aparezca Ayame aún quedan un par de capítulos. Te pido paciencia. Muchas gracias por comentar, me gustaría que me dieses tu opinión sobre este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado :)**

**Capitana Morgana:**** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por la bienvenida, por haber leído un fic de Kouga cuando no sueles hacerlo, y sobre todo por el comentario. Se agradecen mucho las criticas constructivas, me encantaría que continuases haciéndolas. Yo intento aprender el máximo. Sobre el hecho de que Kagome no haya asistido a la cita, solo conocemos el punto de vista de Kouga. Probablemente Inuyasha le pidió que no fuese, se declararon su amor y bueno ese tipo de cosas. Me encantaría que comentases :)**

**Azucenas45:**** Gracias! Espero que la continuación te haya gustado, házmelo saber ;)**

**Marta93:**** Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y como he dicho antes aún queda un poquito para que aparezca Ayame, pero no te preocupes, aparecerá. Comenta! :)**

**Annimo:**** Hola ¿Anónimo? No importa, me alegra que te guste esta pareja y el capitulo en sí. Tengo la intención de continuar con el fic, esos sí no se lo largo que será. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y no te preocupes. Te aseguro que Kouga sufrirá. Comenta! ;)**

**Inu-chan:**** Y aquí tienes tu continuación, ojala que te haya gustado, me gustaría saber que piensas sobre este capítulo :)**

**Bueno después de esto solo quiero agradecer a todo el que se haya tomado la molestia de leer, ya sabéis un comentario me alegra el día. Cualquier idea, sugerencia, critica, lo que sea, es bienvenida.**

**Respecto a las actualizaciones intentaré hacerlas los fines de semana, que es cuando más tiempo libre tengo. Una última cosa, recordad; Leer nos hace libres! Chaaaoo!**

**Cristina97**


End file.
